Disposable containers for packaging and storing edible goods are often provided with tamper resistant and tamper evident features to prevent unauthorized access to the interior of the container and to indicate to a consumer when the container has previously been opened. That the consumer still finds it desirable to have the tamper evident and resistant features in combination with a resealable container increases the complexity of the container, which may make it more difficult and time consuming to open.